Zangya's Seduction
by SSJ4Godot
Summary: Gohan x Zangya story. This story highlights the night Gohan and Zangya became more than housemates. To know about his living conditions, please read my "Path to Redemption" and "What if Gohan Stayed Serious" storylines on how he got his own place and moved to Hercule/Satan City. Zangya reveals her feelings for Gohan and they get frisky XD
1. Chapter 1 Zangya's Seduction

Three years passed since Gohan had taken in Zangya. He had run away from home and bought a house with the largest prize money the world tournament had ever given. (Read my "What if Gohan Stayed Serious" story for more details on his living situations and how things came to be.)

Living with Gohan was awkward to Zangya at first, but his strength and kindness gradually made her let her guard down. Because he was depressed and opened up to her about his problems with his mother, Zangya told Gohan about her past as well.

The two became closer through their living together and interactions. It turns out Zangya had joined Bojack's crew after their planet was wiped out by the God of Destruction, Bills. She was looking for the comfort of company despite them being a villainous crew. Zangya was in the top five strongest of her race, and because they were all more powerful than Frieza, Whis, the God of Creation had the Kai's seal them within a star.

(After that, the Bojack movie happened due to Cell's explosion lol)

On the fourth of year of them staying together, after years of passive aggressive flirtation, she finally decided to make her move. (This takes place during the fourth year of the seven year skip after Gohan defeated Cell.)

Before the rumors spread about Gohan and Zangya's relationship (amongst the Z-fighters and their close friends) Zangya had only been a housemate and caretaker of Gohan's purchased house (after he ran from Chichi) as well as a confidante and training/sparring partner.

She was use to obeying stronger people; but she had the freedom to do as she pleased, so long as it wasn't destructive.

-

One night Gohan laid in his boxers in his room thinking of how everything turned out. He was sorry that he had to turn his back on his mother, but her nagging was too much. The sound of Zangya's shower came to a halt.

Gohan didn't want to admit it, but having such a beautiful woman around was finally affecting him. When he thought of her in the shower, his penis became erect. It was natural after all.

In the years prior he had let her stay free of charge. The two became much closer and she did have a job (as a Hercule City cashier), so that was a good perk.

Zangya came out of the bathroom in a purple towel and silently walked down the hall to Gohan's room. She wanted Gohan too. His strength during their sparring sessions always aroused her. Tonight she was ready.

She knocked on the door nervously. Despite wanting a sexual release, she remembered the person she was about to deal with killed Bido and Bujin in one hit. She secretly didn't like any of her team mates but still remembered to know her place. But even so, Gohan's kindness throughout the years softened her up.

"What is it." Gohan asked, cupping his throbbing rod. Despite his age, it was a massive seven and a half inches. He tried to keep it hidden.

"Can I come in, Gohan?" asked Zangya in a timid voice.

"Alright, what is it?" Gohan asked, somewhat annoyed. His power and overuse of his SSJ2 form left his personality darker.

Zangya opened the door and came into the room. It was cloudy outside and the sun was going down. The room's lights were off, but some light from outside came through the windows. A digital clock read 4:45 p.m.

Gohan was surprised to see her in just a towel.

"Something wrong with the bathroom?" he asked dumbfound.

"Gohan, you know how everyone is talking about us living together?" Zangya asked making her way over to him. She looked a little nervous. But she was undoubtedly addressing the sexual rumors about them.

"It's okay, I just don't give it any mind." replied Gohan. He was very mature for his age.

"Gohan, you've always been so kind to me and never asked for anything in return..." Zangya began. She got closer to hug Gohan, who just sort of let her. He didn't let his guard down, but he was listening to her words.

"It's alright, Zangya." Gohan tried to keep his composure, but he could feel her breasts through her towel.

"Gohan...I...I..." she stood up and removed her towel, revealing her beautiful body and succulent violet nipples.

"I love you and I want sex!" she exclaimed.

Gohan's eyes washed over and drunk in every detail of the blue skinned woman's body. He liked the cute small patch of orange hair above her slit.

He looked at her, silently for a long moment. His mouth was wide open, it was a dream come true.

"...Close the door...and lock it." Gohan responded, breaking the silence.

He moved closer to the end of the bed while Zangya locked the door. As she turned, Gohan watched her hips from behind.

His seven and a half inch erection pushed out of his boxers, so he decided to remove them completely.

Gohan was much taller than he was three years ago. He laid back on the bed and waited for Zangya. She made her way there as well.

"I've never done this before." said Gohan. "But I once accidentally saw this position on one of Master Roshi's magazines. I want you to do it to me."

"Okay..." Zangya said with cheery eyes. When Gohan laid back, she began to lick and suck his throbbing pole. He enjoyed Zangya's lips.

She then moved over the top of his body. He felt her hand guiding his erection to her slit which had become quite juicy.

"I want you to fuck the shit out of me." Gohan commanded.

Zangya smiled and then slid his throbbing meat inside of her juicy, wet, narrow slit. It made a "Squilch" sound effect that echoed through the silent room.

Gohan loved that noise. The stimulation...Gohan was feeling sensations he never knew existed. He understood now why Roshi was such a pervert and why people could live so promiscuously. It was like his hips were moving on their own and he couldn't help but thrust brutally upwardly as Zangya came down.

Zangya's breathing and moaning echoed throughout the house. She stayed loyal to Gohan's earlier command, and her vagina squeezed Gohan's diamond hard erection as hard as it could while she road mercilessly.

She wasn't warm, she was hot inside. Her hot juices dripped everytime she went up. The stimulation was incredible. His rod was completely drenched. The head let out a few drops of semen due to the libidinous stimulation.

While still riding him vigorously, Zangya leaned over and the two kissed passionately and sloppily. Gohan could taste her minty, lustful, saliva. Her breathing was adorable to him. He caressed her orange hair before releasing her.

"Oooo...Oh! Uuuuo! Hhh...Uuuuuh!" she shamelessly continued moaning and cooing while she slid up and down his throbbing, veiny, erection.

Gohan reached up and squeezed her breasts. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and went in for more lustful, passionate kisses.

They continued this exchange eagerly. Gohan never kissed anyone or anything this hard. He kissed her as though he truly loved her.

"Uh! AAAaaaaaaah!" Zangya whimpered as her body convulsed on top of Gohan. She had reached climax, and Gohan was about to as well. She stopped for a bit to catch her breath.

Gohan then rolled her over so now he was on top and began to thrust her while the king sized bed shook. "Yes! Augh! Damn it! YES!" Gohan yelled. Zangya wrapped her legs around his waist and he continued to plummet his throbbing meat into her.

The heat of the moment intensified then Gohan let out one last grunt as a geyser of semen fired from his erection and into Zangya's womb.

The two lay sweating and exhausted at what had just happened. Gohan waited til he was empty, then rolled off of her and laid next to her.

They were both breathing heavily. Zangya looked into his eyes and Gohan did the same back.

He kissed her forehead, then her cheek. The two relaxed in each others arms and Gohan caressed Zangya's hair. She did the same to him. He cared more about her than he let on those past few years.

"I love you." Zangya whispered as she looked up at him again. The two shared another passionate kiss. "I love you too." replied Gohan.

Zangya's bare leg moved up on Gohan's, and his penis started to harden again. "If you get pregnant, I know the others are really going to be mad at me." said Gohan.

"I won't." Zangya giggled. "I'm a Heran; I only do if I want to." she said as she snuggled into his left pec. Gohan moved his hand down her back and touched her shiny bottom.

"More..." Gohan said in a low tone. Zangya moved back but Gohan stopped her so he could suck on her breasts and nipples. His hands moved all over her bare body.

"I want to try doggy style." Gohan said after releasing one of her tits. Zangya was happy that her body could make her partner so happy.

Once again the two engaged in vigorous, passionate, sex. The night was filled with several rounds of it. Gohan's caretaker now had a new role.

This relationship would continue as Gohan got older.


	2. Chapter 2 Lust becomes Love

(((This takes place after Chapter 12 of my "What if Gohan stayed serious" storyline. If you want to know what lead to this, go and read that first. The reason I made it Chapter 2 here is because its a pretty intimate scene, and both stories coincide the same universe.)))

Gohan and Zangya had just gotten home after finally patching things up with Chichi.

It was late, but even so, Gohan had a lot of energy. Defeating Super Buu left him a little pumped.

Zangya made her way through the living room and later to the bathroom.

Gohan knew she was going to take a shower. He figured he could use one himself. After all, it had been a long day.

Zangya didn't mind showering together, they had done so many times before, however, this time, things were a little different. Gohan seemed less inclined to blind passion and genuinely just wanted her company.

She got a glance at the clock in a nearby room, and it read 11 o'clock (PM)

It was dark outside.

Even with this, Zangya wasn't discouraged. She casually removed her clothes and grabbed a towel like she always did.

Gohan did the same. The water quickly got to the right temperature and steam filled the luxurious bathroom.

The shower was uniquely built in that it was like the entire ceiling rained down and it was large enough for two people.

Zangya grabbed some shower gel and began to clean her body. Gohan did the same, but he couldn't get his eyes off of her breasts and smooth stomach. She was in shape.

She looked over sultrily at him and smirked because she knew her body was arousing him. Then looked back to cleaning her legs and arms.

Despite doing so, so many times in the past, today felt different.

After more cleaning, Gohan moved closer and hugged her from the side. Zangya was blushing and simply smirked. The water made her hair straighter while it was wet.

"Need help?" she joked still facing away from him but still blushing.

Gohan didn't say anything and kissed her neck and cheek. She reached down and grabbed his erection. Gohan gasped slightly but didn't mind.

Like a trade, he felt up her breasts and back.

Zangya slowly turned to face him. The two let their eyes meet and embraced for more kisses. Deciding to save sex for the bedroom.

After the shower, Zangya laid on Gohan's bed. It was dark, and the only light came from the hallway and a green digital clock near his bed.

Her bare body lay invitingly on his blanket. Her head rested on one of his pillows.

"I've been a little hungry for you all day." Gohan said as he closed the door a little more, so that even less light came threw from the hall.

Zangya giggled. "Me too." she answered.

Gohan made his way down to lay beside her, but he was a little lower on the bed. His head only reached her naval area.

Gohan then turned over.

He passionately began to kiss and lick her stomach and lower breasts.

Her nipples were naturally a shade of violet, but you could barely tell in the dark.

Her stomach was smooth and in shape. This truly was a beautiful woman. Gohan's licks became more intense and libidinous.

Zangya brought her hand down to caress the top and back of Gohan's head.

Her breathing was getting more intense again. It coupled well with the sound of his kisses.

Gohan then reached over her breasts and began to fondle them gently. One of her nipples was between his middle and ring finger.

They had become fully erect and quite succulent. Zangya wanted sex as well.

Gohan kissed up her body more passionately and when he reached her breasts, he shamelessly took in her other nipple.

"Oooh." she moaned seductively.

Although it was dark, Gohan could tell she was smiling.

He then switched over to her other nipple and showed it love as well.

Zangya brought up one of her legs and they shared a long french kiss.

After Gohan released her embrace, he made his way down to her slit.

Zangya instinctively opened her legs a little wider to let the half saiyan enjoy his meal.

His licks were forceful and passionate. It was as though he were worshiping her.

Gohan could feel Zangya's throbbing clit thump on his tongue as his licks slowed down.

He brought one of her legs up on his shoulder and put his tongue inside he juicy slit all the way. Sex with Zangya was always exciting.

Earlier on when they were becoming closer housemates, since Gohan had had a bad relationship with his mother after running away, he remembered Zangya's kisses and long hugs were so comforting.

"...Gohan." Zangya cooed as she ran her fingers through the hair on top of his head while he continued to "worship" her.

Gohan's erection throbbed with anticipation.

He moved up and moved Zangya to where he could penetrate her from behind, sideways in the spooning position.

Zangya secretly loved it when Gohan moved her during sex. He was the dominate type in the bedroom and she liked it.

The penetration was deep despite the position. He gave the notion that he really wanted it tonight.

The room resonated with the sounds of the blankets rustle, the bed's movement and the wet slippage of Gohan and Zangya.

The half saiyan's hand came around her top as he dominantly groped her breasts.

She grabbed his forearm as if to tell him to keep it there.

Gohan always thought her breathing was adorable, and couldn't resist suckling her neck and kissing her cheek as he continued to thrust her.

"You like that, baby?" Gohan asked while breathing heavily. He sounded more cocky.

"Yes-ugh! Keep going!" Zangya whispered in a breathy tone.

"Ah!" Gohan grunted but didn't quite climax. Zangya had "gripped" him and he didn't expect it.

A few drops of semen did leave the top of his erection's head though.

Gohan pulled out and decided to change the position.

He brought Zangya up to the doggystyle position. He legs were spread apart despite being bent over. She glanced at him with a seductive smirk.

"Fuck me like you're never going to see me again!" she commanded.

This made Gohan even more carnal. His erection stuck up as if to say "DO IT!" It was throbbing and veiny. But it looked a little redder.

Gohan savagely got behind her and lunged his rod deep inside of her. She screamed with a passionate moan.

He was far from finished. Gohan rose from the position slightly. His feet now on the bed and he continued to penetrate his housemate like some kind of animal.

Zangya had her head down. Gohan couldn't see, but she was grunting from the size of his throbbing rod. It felt so damn good, but at the same time it hurt a little.

Juices slid down her inner thighs and bottom part of her slit. The sound of his penetration was louder as he seemed to be hitting her womb slightly.

"Ugh! Ah! Damn it!" she groaned.

Gohan moved back down and put his hands on her waist and partly on her bottom. He thrusted her just as she asked. As though he would never see her again.

His entire waist moved forward as he pulled her toward him. The sounds of the slippage was louder and his sex, more violent.

"Gohan! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!" she whimpered and began to convulse. Gohan made her climax.

He tried to slow down but couldn't. Her slit bit down on his veiny erection lovingly. Gohan wasn't losing stamina like he did ordinarily.

He continued to slide in and Zangya's eyes began to tear. He had completely outlasted her this time. Likely from all the "practice."

"Gohan! Stop! Stop! Please no more!" she cried.

Gohan reluctantly pulled out, and a string of semen kept them connected. His erection wanted more.

Gohan flipped her over to see tears running down her face.

He was breathing heavily like some sort of sex monster.

Gohan wiped away her tears as he moved his thumbs under her eyes, than kissed her passionately.

He moved back down onto the bed with her in his arms. He moved one of his hands around her shoulder that rested on a pillow.

"I need this." Gohan whispered lustfully.

Zangya moved her other hand up his arm and looked him in the eyes. She went in for another long hard kiss.

She rubbed his bare chest and brought her leg over the side of his. Gohan could feel some of the juices still there.

Zangya began to caress his pecs and hair. Her breathing slowed down a bit but was still very lustful.

"You want more?" she whispered as she gazed into his eyes.

"I need it." said Gohan.

Zangya moved back and lay chest up on the bed. She motioned for Gohan to get on top of her with her finger. This time, the missionary position.

He wasted no time and made his way over.

Gohan pulled her body near the edge of the bed so he could thrust while standing.

He had unbelievable stamina now thanks to the years he spent with Zangya. But he wanted more.

Gohan shamelessly immersed his erection into her juicy slit for another round of stimulation. Zangya loved feeling so full of a throbbing cock.

"Ah!" she yelped, still not quite use to his size despite their nights.

As he continued to fuck his housemate (almost rhythmic) he reached for her perky breasts once again. Squeezing hard enough for her to feel it, but not so much so as to hurt her.

Gohan struggled to control himself, even during sex. Her juicy slit mercilessly stimulated his erection to no end.

Semen erupted once more as he continued his movement.

He moved upper over her body to penetrate deeper.

He was getting rough and Zangya didn't know how to react.

Gohan could feel her nails on his back. The harder he fucked her, the deeper her scratches.

Perhaps it was the dark side of his personality coming out again (similar to back when he went SSJ2 against Cell) but Gohan seemed to sadistically enjoy her scratching.

"Ah! Uh! Haaaa! AHHH!-" Zangya cried. Gohan had become so carnal and powerful. She couldn't help but scratch him more with her arms wrapped around his back and his waist sliding in deeper.

Although Gohan's thrusts between her moistened thighs were somewhat violent, they were indeed very passionate and loving as well.

"I can't stop!" Gohan yelled, and he seemed to be picking up speed.

"Uh! Uh! Ah!" Zangya whimpered. The stimulation was incredible. Gohan was just the right shape to hit her G-spot.

"This is it! Zangya! AHHHHH!" Gohan screamed.

"Do it! Pour it all inside of me!" Zangya replied, and then felt the saiyan warrior fire a geyser of hot, sticky, semen into her womb. It filled up more then she thought.

She could feel it's heat inside her.

Zangya's body convulsed and she let out another high pitched cry as she too, reached climax.

Tears ran down the sides of her eyes and a bit of saliva drooled from the side of her mouth. She was exhausted this time. Slowly removing her hands from Gohan's muscular back. She could feel his hot fluid pump sinisterly into her. All she could do was breath heavily.

The half saiyan slowly slid out of her when he was sure he was completely empty. Like last time, a glimmering string of semen kept them connected a short time when he pulled out.

Gohan moved up the bed as did she. They cradled one another for a while, still breathing heavily.

Gohan wiped away a tear on her face and kissed her lips more gently this time.

They both moved up and covered their selves in the large blanket.

Gohan moved closer to caress her hair and look closer at her. They had been living together for quite some time and after testing the waters with other girls, Gohan couldn't help but feel guilty.

"What's wrong?" Zangya asked, noticing his sight veering off.

"I think I know where I stand now." Gohan replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"When we first had sex, I told you I loved you when you whispered it to me. But back then I didn't realize the weight to that line til now." said Gohan.

Zangya nuzzled into his pecs a bit then looked up at him. Her eyes were cheery and she looked like she liked what she heard.

"I still love you." she said warmly.

"..." Gohan paused for a second then moved his hands around her body. He kissed her cheek and neck, then lips again.

"I truly love you too now." he whispered. "I love you too damn much."

"Are you going to make us official?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, I think it's time. Although I know it's gonna hurt some of the other girls." Gohan said feeling a little guilty. But at least now he knew where his heart lay.

"I'm finally ready." he added calmly.

Zangya and Gohan kept feeling each other up.

"Maybe just a little more." Gohan said as he moved over her, ready for another round.

Zangya smiled and embraced her now boyfriend.


End file.
